Alts Policy
On Heroes Assembled each character may have up to eight characters (alts). Each character has a type (Support, Standard, Special, Elite, or Elite Special) and are noted whether or not they are major characters. No players may play as villains. General Information Not all elite characters are major (The Hulk is really powerful, but Bruce Banner is not that big of a deal that his disappearance would shake up major things in the world). Nor are all major characters elite (Tony Stark is a big deal outside of the suit, but even in his suit he is relatively limited in power compared to others). To fairly distribute characters to players, each character is limited to at total of eight alts. Only three (3) can be elite or special (in any order); and after six non-support characters the final two on an alt list must be support. Each person is also limited to a maximum two (2) major characters, though only one of them can be elite or special, the other must be a support or standard. All Original Characters (OC's) will be regular or support characters only. We are not accepting OC applications for Special, Elite, or Major characters at this time. Hero Types Standard (or Regular) Heroes Standard: If a hero does not fall into the Support, Special, or Elite category, it is a standard hero. (examples: Phil Coulson, Iron Man, Green Arrow, and Spider Man) Support Heroes Support: Non-combatants that are the figures that deal with the other characters out of the field and provide support and services for them. Feature Character Examples: * Alfred Pennyworth * Aunt May * Mary Jane Watson * Pepper Potts * Jarvis * Harry Osborn * Lois Lane * Jimmy Olson * JJJ * Lucius Fox Special Character Heroes Special: These characters are former villains and anti-heroes. They are not the knights in shining armor that other heroes seem to be, but still follow a code of their own. * Spiderwoman * Wolverine * Catwoman * Deadpool * Constantine * The Punisher * Namor * Nick Fury * Jason Blood * Raven * Damian Wayne * Elijah Snow * Black Cat * Ghost Rider * Kid Omega * Liz Sherman * Ares (Marvel) Elite Heroes Elite: These characters have the power, be it physical or mental, to dominate in a conflict. These characters could be described as overpowered, broken, etc. * The Hulk * Superman * Jean Grey * Iceman * Superboy * Supergirl * She-Hulk * Aquaman * Raven * The Flash * Thor * Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) * Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern) * Guy Gardner (Green Lantern) * Martian Manhunter * Zatanna * John Constantine * Kid Omega * Madame Xanadu * Wolverine * Monet St. Croix * Storm * Starfire * Hellboy * Ares (Marvel) * Mr. Majestic Major Characters Major: These characters are powerful in ways that if they suddenly disappeared the world would be changed or public organizations would fall apart * Tony Stark * Bruce Wayne * Aquaman * Nick Fury * Professor X * Green Arrow * Captain America * Wonder Woman * Namor * Phoenix * Wolverine * Martian Manhunter * Nightwing * Superman * Reed Richards * Hellboy * Cyclops Unplayable Characters An NPC tag is added to any character that due to varying reasons we do not feel comfortable having players use on the grid. * Extremely, game-breakingly powerful characters such as Doctor Strange, Charles Xavier or Mr. Majestic * Characters with high political office that are better suited as NPCs, such as John Burnside, Sam Lane, or William Keller * Villain characters such as Red Skull or Sinestro * Characters who are not villains but don't really have the moral code to be a Special Character such as Papa Midnight * Multi-characters such as the Fantomexes and the Stepford Cuckoos * Characters that might be able to become Special Characters if a storyline brings them to the 'good' side; but are currently being used in plot arcs as adversaries (such as Black Widow, The Winter Soldier, Emma Frost, Trickshot, Agent X, Red Hood) * Characters that even if they are 'good' in certain writers arcs, we don't feel appropriate to have as player characters (Loki in any format, including Kid and Young, is a prime example; as are Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn) These characters will be NPCed almost exclusively by staff; but can be @emitted by players in certain circumstances (see Playing Villain NPCs for more details). Category:Policy